La que siempre espera
by Priss
Summary: ANNAxYOH. Oneshot. Me cansé de ser la persona menos importante para ti; me cansé de verte, me cansé de quererte. . . me cansé de esperar por ti.


**. La que siempre espera .**

De: **Priss**

_03-JUN-06_

_07-JUN-06_

* * *

_Me cansé de ser la persona menos importante para ti; me cansé de verte, me cansé de quererte. . . me cansé de esperar por ti._

* * *

Creo qué es la sexta vez que miro mi reloj; hora y media de retraso. . . y contando.

Un suspiro, no sé si de resignación o de cansancio, escapa de mis secos labios.

**~ ¿Por qué no me sorprende?.**

Susurré para mi, para nadie. Debí largarme hace mucho.

No es la primera vez qué me haces esto, Yoh Asakura, ya ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas veces has llegado tarde a nuestras citas, o cuantas incluso me has dejado plantada.

No es divertido y menos sabiendo la razón por la qué lo haces. . .

**~ Tus amigos.**

Oh si, he sufrido tanto por eso qué creo que ya ni siquiera me duele.

Ellos, siempre ellos.

Horo Horo esto, Ren aquello; Chocolove es pésimo comediante pero me cae bien y Manta es genial. Eso y más he escuchado.

Y de mi. . . cuándo te preguntan por mi, cuando hablan de mi, tu solo sonríes y guardas silencio. He llegado a la conclusión de qué te soy indiferente.

**~ Ahh, bueno. . . supongo qué esto no podría estar peor.**

Y me consta que Kami-sama tiene algo en mi contra, pues apenas susurré aquella frase, pequeñas gotas de agua comenzaron a caer.

Poco a poco, una que otra y luego toda una tormenta que termina por empaparme y estropear mi cabello; se llevó mi perfume y convirtió mi vestido holgado en uno que se adhería a mi silueta.

**~ ¡Se acabó!.**

Le dije al aire, a la lluvia supongo. . . a mi.

Un último vistazo a mi reloj; las nueve de la noche, dos horas tarde. . . ya no vendrás. Esta bien, ya no me importa. Miro al cielo teñido de negro. ¡Qué noche tan hermosa!, no hay estrellas. La ira contenida en mi pecho finalmente estalla, liberándose.

Sonrío traviesa, malévola, no lo sé. Ya no más, Asakura; estoy cansada de ti, de mi, de lo nuestro.

**~ Ja, lo nuestro.**

Susurro con burla.

No sé realmente cuando fue qué comenzó todo, ¿o debo decir: terminar?. Lo cierto es qué este fue mi último intento por acercarme a ti, por salvar nuestro compromiso. Fue inútil.

**~ Al diablo entonces.**

Con estas palabras, comienzo a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Una sonrisa adorna mi rostro, ser libre se siente bien.

No me encontraras cuando regreses a la pensión EN, iré a Izumo a terminar oficialmente con esto. No sé si te importe, más si sientes algún remordimiento después de todo o descubres que me querías, si es qué lo recuerdas y terminas sufriendo. . . lo siento por ti.

Y es qué, ¿sabes, Yoh?. . .

Me cansé de ser siempre yo la qué te busca, la qué te ayuda sin recibir unas cuantas palabras a cambio.

Me cansé de ser la persona menos importante para ti. Me canse de ti y de la vida que he llevado a tu lado.

Ya me cansé de verte, me cansé de quererte.

Me cansé de ser la qué siempre espera.

**.:: Fin ::.**

* * *

Un mini-fanfic. Esta historia nació nada menos qué por algo personal.

Resulta qué he sufrido los retrasos de todas mis amigas. Quizá sea mi culpa por ser demasiado puntual ¬¬' . El caso es qué ODIO cuándo mis amigas me dejan esperando por horas y horas.

Total que he esperado veinte, treinta minutos y mi record es de dos horas, por supuesto en esta última ocasión, nació esta pequeña historia ^^'.

**. . . .**

**Aprovechando este fic, quiero agradecerle a todos aquellos que leen mis historias, en especial a los que se toman su tiempo para dejarme reviews, y que igual me siguen viernes a viernes.**

**Por ahora me tomaré un descanso y no sabrán de mi hasta Enero, la segunda semana seguramente.**

**_Y lo más importante, quiero desearles la más "chida" de las navidades y un "super" año 2009. Que se la pasen muy, muy bien con sus familiares, amigos y anexos, asi como también que les vaya mucho mejor el año que sigue._**

**Felicidades, especialmente a. . .**

**_Beautifly92_**

**_Maeda Ai_**

**_Ossalia_**

**_Naliamel_**

**_Melii_**

**_Seyram Asakura_**

**_Xiimena_**

**_Keico-asakura_**

**_Itako no Nardi_**

**_Annasak2_**

**_Camilein_**

**_Jessy moon 15_**

**_Katsumi Kurosawa_**

**_Ale-Kaze_**

**_Seyram Asakura_**

**Todos ustedes (si faltó alguién, avisenme), siguieron mi ultimo fic, por más o menos seis meses, unos desde el inicio, y otros ya avanzada la historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**DESEO QUE DE VERDAD SOLO HAYA FELICIDAD EN ESTA TEMPORADA PARA USTEDES, (bueno, siempre, pero especialmente ahora ^^')**

**Ahora si. . . hasta el año que viene. T_T**

* * *


End file.
